Scott Pilgrim VS Gamindustri
by KNlol45
Summary: In Toronto, Canada everything was nice and quiet. After fighting the League of Evil Exes, Scott Pilgrim was enjoying his brand new PSP...or was he? When Scott's life was getting down, he gets warped inside his video game. Not only that, but now he has to help a couple of video game characters save their world. This is a whole new level of gaming. "Get ready, here we GO!"
1. Wash, rinse, damaged

**Chapter 1: Wash, rinse, damaged **

**(Over at Toronto, Canada: Scott Pilgrim's house, everything was peaceful and quiet…..Until)**

Scott: "Awww man!"

Wallace: "What is now? More girlfriend problems?"

Scott: "As if. I lost my PSP, just bought it yesterday."

Wallace: "Well, maybe it's in that pile of dirty clothes over yonder." *points at pile of clothes*

Scott: "Nah, it wouldn't be there. Never been anywhere near it."

Wallace: "That's the point I'm trying to make, Scotty."

Scott: "What?"

Wallace: "You said you were gonna do the chores yesterday, after you said and I quote. 'Done playing my game', did you not?"

Scott: "Ummm. I don't recall…"

Wallace: "Welp, since you're not doing anything right now…"

Scott: "But I'm trying to find my game."

Wallace: "That's not important. What is important is you, taking care of your dirty laundry."

Scott: *chuckles* "Dirty laund-"

Wallace: "Now!"

**(Over at Coin Laundry)**

Scott: *groan* "Stupid laundry. Stupid Wallace, kicking me out."

_Scott puts his dirty clothes in the washing machine_

Scott: -sigh- "Just hope I find my game. That thing cost like two-hundred bucks."

_Scott closes the washer and turns on the machine_

Scott: "Alright-y. Now all I gotta do now is wait for the machine to-"

_Suddenly, a beeping sound appeared out of nowhere_

Scott: "The heck's that noise?"

_The sound was then making a clacking noise. _

_Scott looks around_

Scott: "Seriously, what is that? Is there something in my ear?"

_The sound makes a Pac-man game over sound effect_

Scott: "Wait a minute."

_Scott turns to look at the washer and sees his PSP inside_

Scott: -gasp-

_5 minutes later_

_Scott has a wet and damp PSP in his hand_

Scott: "Awww man. Two-hundred bucks down the drain, well, washer."

**(Scott walks back over to the house.)**

_Scott comes walking in the house with clean clothes_

Scott: -sigh- "I'm back!"

Wallace: "Why do you look so sad?"

_Scott pulls out his damaged PSP from his pocket_

Wallace: "Ooohh. That's why."

Scott: "That's the last time I listen to you."

Wallace: "What, what did I do?"

Scott: "If it wasn't for you making go out and do my laundry, I'd still have a PSP ready to play."

Wallace: "Oh wow, so what it's my fault now?"

Scott: "Well…Yeah, it is."

Wallace: "Ok I don't have time for this. If you wanna go ahead and act like a child be my guest but, I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk to me like this."

_Wallace puts on his shoes and scarf, about to go outside_

Scott: "Hey wait, where are you going?"

Wallace: "Out!"

_Wallace then slams the door on his way out._

_SLAM!_

_He comes back in to tell Scott…_

Wallace: "by the way, Knives came by and left you something on the counter."

_SLAM!_

Scott: "She left me something?"

_Scott went to pick up the package Knives left him_

Scott: "What's this?"

_Scott opens up the package and a game was inside it_

Scott: "A video game? Cool."

_A letter was on the package saying: "Dear Scott, I heard about you getting a PSP, so I thought you might like this. It's from Japan, a game that's really cool. _

Scott: "Japan huh? Wait I thought she was Chinese or whatever."

_Scott continues to read it_

_This is a very rare edition of this game that's hard to get. Hope you like it, love Knives."_

Scott: "Awww. Oh wait, there's a P.S. Eh, oh well. Probably not important or anything."

_Scott looks at the cover of the game, but it was written in Japanese_

Scott: "How do you read this? It's all in Japanese."

_Scott looks back on the package box to see what the title of the game was_

Scott: "Oh, here it is. Choujigen Game Neptune. Sounds sweet."

_Scott then remembers his damaged PSP system_

Scott: "Aww man, how am I supposed to play it when my game's all wet and junk?"

_Scott then thinks up an idea_

_He goes to his room and pulls out his laptop_

Scott: "Let's see here."

_He types in: Technology Repair Shop_

Scott: "I bet these guys can fix my PSP."

_He clicks on a website called 'Techno-nerds'_

Scott: "Man, there is a lot of technology stuff that these guys fixed."

_On top of the website read, 'We can even fix broken games'_

Scott: "Sweet!"

_Scott types in Sony PSP on the website's browser _

Scott: "Wonder how much it costs to get it fixed."

_The page came up with the repair cost of a PSP_

_It read $70_

Scott: "Seventy bucks?! That's a total rip-off!"

_At the top of the page it said, 'We repair any type of damage at a reasonable price'_

Scott: "Tch, my ass."

_Scott looked at his wet and damaged PSP and then frowned_

Scott: "Well, it is for a, worthy cause."

_Scott checks for the directions of where the shop is located_

Scott: "Huh, not far from here. It's just a couple blocks away."

_Scott picks up his PSP, puts on his jacket & snow cap, and leaves out the door_

_To be continued…_


	2. Fixin' it

**Chapter 2: Fixin' it**

**(Over at the Techno-nerds' shop)**

_Scott walks into the shop and rings the bell for assistance_

Scott: "Uh, excuse me! Need help over, busted PSP."

_A lady comes up to the desk with a black shirt that read, 'Phat Gurl' on it_

Lady: "Yes, can I help you?"

Scott: "Yes, I need my PSP fixed."

Lady: "What's the damage done to it?"

Scott: "I left it in the washer and now it's all wet."

Lady: "Ohh, sorry can't help you there."

Scott: "Wait, what? But your website said that you can fix anything."

Lady: "You should've read the whole thing, we just updated last week."

_The lady points to the poster on the window_

_Scott goes outside to read it_

'_We can even fix broken games, except for PSPs'_

Scott: -facepalm- *sigh* "Aww man."

Lady: "Sorry."

Scott: "Well, is there any place else to get this fixed?"

Lady: "Well, there is this old man that still fixes PSPs but, he's on the other side of town-"

_Scott was gone; he took off from the store_

Scott: "Far other side of town. Don't know where but I should, find. It."

_Scott stopped dead in his tracks _

_Out in the middle of the snow was a medium sized shack_

Scott: "Whoa."

_The shack looked like it was new; there was dream catchers hanging from around the shack's edges_

Scott: "I bet this is the place."

_Scott went inside the shack and inside was an old man working on a motor for a motorbike_

Scott: "Um, excuse me, sir?"

_The old man stopped and put down his tool and looked at Scott_

Man: "What can I do for you boy?"

Scott: "I've heard you can fix a PSP. That true?"

_The old man sniffed_

Man: "Yup. Let me take at look at her."

_Scott hands the old man the wet PSP_

Man: "Hmm. Let me guess, you left it in the washer?"

Scott: "It was an accident! So um, can you fix it?"

_The old man sniffed and rubbed his nose_

Man: "Eh, give me an hour or so."

Scott: "Thanks."

**(An hour and 25 minutes has passed)**

_The old man comes back from the small room_

Man: "It is done. Here you go."

_The old man hands Scott back his game_

Scott: "Oh wow, thanks. It looks like new and not wet."

Man: "That's right! I fix a lot of things before in my life."

Scott: "Wow. So much do I-"

Man: "No need to pay me. I love fixing things."

Scott: "Sweet!"

Man: "But! Just know this, I did not just fix your PSP, I've also added two more things to it."

Scott: "Like what?"

Man: "Water proof lens glass, so that no liquid will get through."

Scott: "Hey yea, I kind of see that. That's what makes it look so shiny."

Man: "And, a digital chip that will help you later on."

Scott: "Cool. Wait, what?-"

_The old man pushes Scott out of his shack_

Man: "Thank you for stopping by, have a nice day."

_The old man shuts the door hard_

Scott: "Huh. Wonder what he meant by that. Oh well."

_To be continued…_


	3. Within the game

**Chapter 3: Within the game **

**(Back at the House)**

Scott: "Time to start the long awaited uh, game play."

_Scott puts in the game Knives sent him into his PSP and turns it on_

Scott: "Alright. Let's, get, playing."

_The PSP system suddenly turned off_

Scott: "What the- aww man. What happened?"

_Scott checks the battery on the back of the handheld system _

_He puts his hand on the battery pack_

Scott: "Hmm, it's not hot."

_He puts the battery back in the system_

Scott: -moans- "This so sucks!"

_The game then turns back on by itself_

Scott: "Huh? It came back on."

_The title screen of the game came on_

Scott: "Oh cool. Wonder what happened to it?"

_On the title screen said, 'new game'_

Scott: "Alright, let's start this."

_Scott then clicks on the 'new game' button_

_Suddenly the game screen started to glow a bright white light_

Scott: "Whoa! What's going on here?!"

_Soon the light grew more and more bright filling up the entire room with light_

Scott: "Whoa!"

_All of a sudden, Scott has disappeared, nowhere to be found_

**(In the middle of a grassy plain)**

_Scott Pilgrim was lying down on a wide grassy field_

_He wakes up after his little experience_

Scott: "Ahh, what was that? Was that part of the game or something?"

_Scott looks around to find himself in the middle of nowhere_

Scott: "Where am I? I could've sworn I was in my house."

_Scott gets up and walks around to see where he was_

_Suddenly, a small blue, jelly-like dog creature, comes up to Scott_

Scott: "Huh? The hecks are you?"

_Above the creature was a sign that read, 'Dogoo'_

Dogoo: "Bow wow, wooze!"

Scott: "Huh? Bow wow? Are you some kind of magical dog thing?"

_The Dogoo jumped up and licked Scott's cheek_

Dogoo: "Bow! Bow wow!"

Scott: "Ughh, what the- what is this?"

_There was a little bit of slime on Scott's face_

Scott: "Gross! Bad, bad doggie, thing."

_Moments later, a group of Dogoos came in_

Scott: "Uh oh."

_The Dogoos started to surround Scott, about to jump him_

Scott: "Uhh, good dogs. Nice little doggie creatures."

_They start coming closer readying to pounce_

Scott: "Aw man, this ain't going to end well."

_Just then, a voice yelled out_

Get out of the way, duck!

Scott: "huh?!"

_Scott quickly reacted to the voice and ducked down_

_The Dogoos jumped up in the air to pounce on Scott_

Radical Saber!

_A purple slashing line cut the Dogoos, making them disappear into thin air_

Scott: "Whoa! Who did that?"

_A girl with purple hair, a white school uniform, a button that had an 'N' on it around her neck, holding a purple pointed light saber stood in front of Scott_

_Scott looked at the girl in awe _

Girl: "Are you alright, mister?"

_She held out her hand giving Scott a lift up from the ground_

Scott: "That was so awesome."

Girl: "Thank you, but you shouldn't be out here in the fields. Don't you know that there are wild monsters out here?"

Scott: "Huh? Monsters?"

Girl: "Well, yeah. There have been monsters all around here, everybody knows that."

Scott: "Not me. I'm new here. Like, literally."

Girl: "Oh, well that's okay. If you're new here, I'm more than happy to give you a tour around Planeptune."

Scott: "Uhh, Planep- what?"

Girl: "Planeptune. One of Gamindustri's landforms."

Scott: "Gamindustri? Where's that?"

Girl: "Huh? You mean, you've never heard of it?"

Scott: "No, not at all."

Girl: " Gee, when you said you were new here, you weren't kidding."

_Scott stood there in confusion_

Scott: "Huh?"

Girl: "Well, before I show you around, my name's Nepgear. What's yours?"

Scott: "Uhh, Scott. Scott Pilgrim."

Nepgear: "Well, Mr. Pilgrim…"

Scott: "Oh, uhh, Scotts just fine. Thanks."

Nepgear: -giggles- "Well, Scott. Let me give you a tour of Planeptune."

Scott: "Oh, no. Umm, that's not necessary."

Nepgear: "Oh no, I insist. Please?"

Scott: "Well, I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit."

Nepgear: "Wonderful! Follow me please."

Scott: "Sure."

_To be continued…_


	4. A Pilgrim's Disappearance

**Chapter 4: A Pilgrim's disappearance **

**(Back in Toronto, Canada: Over at the Rockit) **

_Kim, Steven, and Neil were all their drinking some soda_

Steven: "Hey, you guys feel like Scotts gotten himself into more, you know. Problems?"

Kim: "Don't know, don't care."

Steven: "You never care about Scott."

Kim: "What's your point?"

Neil: "You guys think we should, check up on him or something?"

Kim: "I don't think we should."

Steven: "Well you never know, he could be in some serious danger here."

Neil: "What makes you say that?"

Kim: "It's Scott. Who else could cause as much trouble as him?"

Steven: "Kim's got a point. Maybe we should."

Neil: "Well, maybe he's alright."

Kim: "Weren't you the one that said he's in danger?"

_Steven looks at Neil in confusion_

_Neil drinks his soda, sliding down in his seat_

Steven: "Well either way, let's go find out what he's up to."

Kim: "Right."

**(Over at Scott's house)**

_Stephen knocks hard on the door_

Stephen: "Hey Scott! Yo, Scotty!"

Neil: "Maybe he's not home."

Kim: "Let's just go. He's probably too busy playing his new game."

Stephen: "Nah, Scott's not that kind of guy who would…"

_Stephen stops himself and knocks hard on the door_

Stephen: "Scott! Open up!"

_Wallace then opens the door wearing a bath robe_

Wallace: "What're you guys doing knocking on the door like a bunch of freaking monkeys?!"

Stephen: "Oh, ahem. M-My bad."

Kim: "Is Scott here?"

Neil: "And why are you wearing a robe?"

_Stephen and Kim look at Neil in confusion_

Stephen: "What?"

Wallace: "Scott's not home. He went off someplace."

Stephen: "Oh."

Kim: "Do you know where he went?"

Wallace: "No, but he left his little video game here."

Stephen: "Welp. Guess we gotta-"

Neil: "Wait, Scott left his PSP here?"

Wallace: "Yeah, he just left it there on the counter."

Neil: "…He, left it here?"

_Wallace looks at Neil in confusion_

Wallace: "Yeah. That's, what I just said."

Neil: "Scott left his brand new, video game, here. On the counter, to go somewhere?"

Kim: "What're trying to sa-"

_Kim looks at Stephen, Stephen looks at Neil, they all look at Wallace_

Wallace: "Oh shi-"

_To be continued…_


End file.
